I Want to be a Princess Astronaut
by kittylover529
Summary: Wally asks Kuki what job she wants when she's older and turns out it's a touchy subject. It's my 1st fanfic!It's a one shot and it's short it won't take you too long!


I want to be a Princess Astronaut

"Hey Kuki what do want to be when you're older? We all know Nigel wants to be leader and maker of Adults Next Door. Hoagie wants to be a pilot. Abby wants to be president or an actress and whatever. I want to be a pro boxer. Well we'd all be in AND but what would you be?" 10 year old Wally Beatles asked his crush.

Kuki bites her lip nervously "Well…you're going to laugh!" she complained. Wally laughed "You're probably right! But still come on Kuki! Tell me!" he urged.

"I want to be a princess astronaut!" she squealed then got quiet. "A…a princess astronaut?!?" Wally cracked up.

"Wait, Kuki? Don't be sad I didn't mean to…nothing's wrong with dreaming big!" "Yeah except that it's stupid and never going to happen" Kuki said sadly."I'm s…sorry I didn't mean to bring up such a serious subject" Wally said softly.

"Um hum" Kuki left.

"Hey do any of you know what's wrong with Kuki? She seems a little down now a days…" Hoagie said at breakfast.

"Numuh 5's noticed that too…she's done a lot of reading recently and that means it's quiet enough around here to read!"

."Yes I too have realized that our most energetic member has just moped around for the last week missions included!" Nigel said.

"Numuh 5 thinks you should stop thinking about work and start thinking about our friend!" Abby snapped. "I know" sighed Nigel " I just thought it would be easier if we talked as a team!". "We can as a team but not if it's this serious!"

Hoagie informed his best friend. "Okay okay so what's going to happen? She's had her head up in the stars for one and a half weeks!" Nigel shouted.

"We all care about her and we're all worried! Wait Number 4 you haven't said a word for as long as Kuki has been sad!" Hoagie just now noticed. "Ohhh…" Hoagie slapped his head getting obvious glares from numbuh's 1 and 5.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Wally mumbled.

In Wally's room

"I didn't mean too!" He groaned into his pillow.

"I know" A soft small voice he hadn't heard in days said at his doorway. "I'm sorry".

He looked at her disgustedly than realized she's talking… she's happy enough to talk! Come on Beatles SPEAK!!! "Why are you sorry?" Really? That was the best I could come up wi…

"For being a meanie, I mean you didn't mean too! But I look I'll tell you a story…

My mom and Dad get married after high school they lived in Los Angeles and then they wanted to be stars but it never happened! Now my mom's an accountant and my dad's a lawyer…about the 2 most boring jobs you could possibly have!! So I want to be a princess astronaut but I'll never be one! I don't know if I really want to even be one now!"

"Why the crud would you think that!?!" Wally asked shocked and confused.

"Because…than I'd have to marry a prince! I'd rather marry you." confessed a blushing Kuki.

Wally grinned. "Tell you what I'll be your prince and when you grow up you can be a an astronaut!" Wally explained.

"Um…okay!" Kuki smiled. "But what if I don't do it!?"Kuki asked worriedly.

"Listen…shoot for the moon and even if you miss you'll land among stars" Wally grinned. Kuki looked up smiling "That's beautiful!". "Just keeping believing in yourself and anything is possible always remember that…" Wally said seriously.

_**15 Years Later**_

Nigel became the leader of the Adults Next Door and married Rachael! Had 2 kids.

Hoagie became the #1 pilot in the country, was part of the AND, and married Abby. Had 3 kids.

Wally became the best pro wrestler in the world 3 years straight! Then quit and settled down, convince Nigel to make it how it used to now they're once again sector V and Rachael is the total ruler of everyone except her husband. Now he's the creator of a new TV show perhaps you've heard of it Codename Kids Next Door, he just based it off his childhood. Their kids were in it and part of the real KND. Had 2 kids and adopted 2 from Mushi. And yes he married Kuki.

Kuki became an astronaut and Wally's Queen. Retired from an astronaut and became a teacher and part of the AND.

Abby became president for 1 year then resigned knowing she hated it…too serious for any ex-KND operative. So she is now a retired actress/singer.

_The End_

Always remember you can do anything if you set your mind to it. =D

This is my first story Please read and review it be harsh say it sucks if it does! Just give your honest opinion and some advice if you can! I've ALWAYS read fanfics and their awesome now I've made my own and I'm kinda proud of it! Over and out! It's for that 100 story thing it's stars #34 I didn't spend a lot of time on this because it just came to me! Sorry if you hate it…


End file.
